theothersideofforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan
Megan- The oldest of the Author sisters (Excluding her older sister) of The Other Side of Forever although shes the oldest shes also the sweetest and big harted but does like bloody and dark things but not as much as her sisters Amanda and Haruhi and has a bigger limit to drama then the two of them so keeps them from going overboard to her standers. She is also a teacher at the Academy teaching OSOF history. She is also principle of the Elementary wing and assistant principle with Amanda of the main Academy wing. Description Megan is the Sweetest and calmest out of her 4 sisters even though shes the "sweet one" and the "Bubbles" out of the gorup she does have a dark side and does like dark things back when she was younger this likness was hidden behind her calm homelife before Other Side of Foever untill she meat friends like Amanda and a few others who has darker /tougher lookout on life and had a hard backround starting around 6th grade. thats when she started becoming more protective of her friends and relised her tast for darkness and drama helping her make her complex characters which get better as the years go by Appearance Sence she has a brighter personality with a hint of darkness unlike her two sisters she does things alot calmer then Amanda. Unlike Amanda who wares stuff to look professional Megan Likes to ware things she feels confertable in and fits her tasts. She wares a normal black jacket with Green hart parterns with a Light Green top with her right arm being short sleeve and the left being a strap it also has a black sweal paterns on the bottom right corner. Also unlike her sisters who ware skirts she wares blue jeans and white shoes with a black and green belt. Her jeans have Green paterns of harts and swearls on them like her shirt and jacket. This is her daily "Author" outfit that she wares to work sence she works on Bonds and relationships she doesn't see the need to look like shes on buiness "I don't care what I look like unless its for something importent like this job or partys like a wedding I see people for who they are and there relationships with others not what they look like but I do admit that everyone has there own look and would be wrid if they changed it". Her main Author Color is Green while Amanda A's is Pink, Amanda's is Blue and Haurhi's Yellow (All have black as a gorup) Fears and Weaknesses Unforchenly all people have a fear and weakness however even though Amanda has the most complex and Haurhi is in the middle making Megan's the simi eaisest in theroy Megan doesn't show her weaknesses the only ones truely known is her fear of all types of bees including wasps and the fear of gorwing up and not being able to have fun. The reason behind this is that sence she is the oldest of the 3 she hides her fears to protect Haurhi and Amanda and follows the exsample of how her birth older sister who is also named Amanda took care of her through her chiledhood. When Amanda A moved in she no longer is the oldest since Amanda A is her older sister but still keeps a tough front but relaxes when Amanda A is in the room. Darkness/Temper Even though shes not as dark as Amanda or Haurhi she DOES have one. The best exsample of this is that two animes who are one of her favs are both VARY bloody and dark them being called Elfen Lied and Higurashi/When they Cry of which SHE saw before Amanda and included both animes into the roleplay. Meany people in the roleplay don't know or don't think Megan has a dark side but she does like bloody and drama story lines infact as the years go by she eather adds darker things to her RPC's pasts or gets Darker RPC's in genral (Best exsample Berret) also she does have a temper the main time this temper shows its ugly head is in the tried window between 12am and 3am when she stays up late for when shes tried its easy to get her mad. However when you bring up a topic she dissagres with or a character she hates she will show her temper also there is a "red flag" to when someone gets on her bad side whenever someone says something about what they did to someone or something thats insulting to her she will go "wait what?" to see if she heard it wrong if she hears it was just something she heard wrong she'll be like "oh okay" but if its the same as the 1st time she'll say "exuse me?" meaning she did NOT like his/her answer in otherwords you better say sorry or RUN. this Temper however is VARY rare and just about never gets mad (unless shes tried) Relationships Family Amanda Even though she and Amanda are opisets of each other Megan being the light and Amanda being the dark they get along and love each other deeply (SISTER WAY!) Amanda is the closest Author to Megan and she is protetive of her and wants her to be happy before herself "Shes had a bad life enough as it is she should have a happy life like everyone elese thats the view I live by for everyone and the base on what the roleplay is all about" Amanda A. Unlike the rest of the sister pairs Amanda A. and Megan are really sisters and related by blood. Ever since Megan was little she would follow Amanda A. around and was a pure Sister girl and use to do a lot of things together like taking baths and playing togther. She also helped Megan when the OSOF got invold like she does today.Megan was the one who wanted Amanda to move into the roleplay once her life was put together after her years of College and getting her teacher job. Now in the normal world there still close but she lives outside of there home town and is a 4th grade teacher while in the OSOF shes an Author along with Megan, Amanda and Haurhi. Haurhi Suzumiya Even before she came into there lives Megan saw her anime and loved her right away and could see her as a sister she loved her randomness even though she could take things to far which remined her of Amanda she also thought it was weird that her powers were similar to hers and Amandas. When Haurhi 1st came in she was puzzled like Amanda was but when Haurhi explained herself she welcomed her with open arms and was more willing to accept that Haurhi is the sorce of the roleplays power then Amanda was. She spends her calm days with her when shes not partying with Amanda and when there out together she video tapes what they do. Sasuke Uchiha Like Yusuke is with Amanda Sasuke is Megan's personal assistant. Sence he came into the roleplay he has had a vary close bond to Megan like his team mates Naurto and Sakura and there friend Gaara HOWEVER he has the closest bond to her becase she "saved" him with help from Butch and Yusuke(time travle) from the monster he would have become in Shippuden. cuz of this he has always helped Megan as repayment and eventuly got vary close to her. Unlike Amanda who works on the systems of the roleplay Megan works on bonds and relationships so there was not alot for Sasuke to do but when the roleplay got to big for Yusuke to handle on his own Megan asined Sasuke to be his partner and sence they already have a strong bond it would be a bounus Shana Nietono The Flaming Hair Blazing Eye Hunter Shana is close to Megan like Ed is to Amanda. Sence Megan 1st saw her Anime she fell in love with it and Shana's charater saying she was alot like her fav RPC from Amanda's side Blade but at the same time had cutness and toughness of her own for a long time she was scared of Shana being alone in the Other Side of Foever for there were not meany animes that could relate to hers that is untill the Elrics came in making her 1st bond along with Ciel Phantomhive who even though doesn't have a life story like the Elrics and Shana he has a calm dark personality that fits well with Shana's and the boys making them the Anime RRK (Shana=Blade,Ed=Andy,Al=Alex,Ciel=Inuyasha) like with Sasuke when the job the Elrics had was getting a lil to hard to handle she had Shana become part of the gorup along with Alastor in his pendent form. She hangs out with Megan a lot like Sasuke does even when he's not around. Manic Hedgehog Her Hedgehog Husband that she LOVES to death unlike Amanda who has alot of anime crushes Megan has vary few and Manic is all the way at the top and is love not just a crush his badboy but sweet aditude is one of the main things she likes about him and he loves to make her laugh which is vary easy for him to do he also showers her with gifts and makes sure to show her that he loves her even though Megan doesn't see the need for him to do this she thinks its vary sweet. Trivia *She for the longest time was the Oldest Sister of the Authors and yet seemed like the weakest before her older sister moved in. *She and Amanda are the only ones of the authors that married Hedgehog's from Sonic's world. *She along with Amanda were the very 1st Authors and creators of the OSOF *All 4 authors fall in love with there main assistant in Terminator the what if of Super. Megan's is Yusuke Urameshi *In Terminator she and Amanda fall for each others assistants insted of there own. Megan with Yusuke Urameshi (Amanda's main assistant) and Amanda with Sasuke Uchiha (Megan's main assistant). *She and Amanda also have other versions of themselves in PG and YGY. in PG its there Good Sides Megan is in love with Fakir and Amanda with Mytho. in YGY its there smart sides Megan is in love with Joey and Amanda with Yugi. *Also unlike there Terminator selves the ones in PG and YGY have there pasts from the animes there Bfs in those worlds are from when Terminator ones are the most related to them and have the most similar pasts. *In all worlds (Super,Terminator,PG and YGY) the men she falls for are all bad boys and 3 out of the 4 are street punks (Fakir is the exception however his anime doesn't have street life in it so he could be one if in a different anime) *In Super and Terminator her singing voice is Hilary Duff and her PG selfs voice is Cascada Category:Authors